The Earth Has Two Loves
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: If you can't figure the title out, read the story. If you can, read it anyway! ^_^ I choose not to give the plot away in the summary on this story!
1. Sun Kissed

The Earth Has Two Loves

**The Earth Has Two Loves**

Disclaimer: I do not own RW or SM.

Note: This takes place in the olden days.

**Part One: Sun Kissed**

Before there were computers or TVs or telephones or even ice cream, there lived a prince on Earth.Of course, the world had many princes, but this prince was different.He was the prince of the Earth and its defender.His parents died when he was at the young age of four, so he lived alone in the castle, except for all of his servants.Still, the prince was lonely, so he made a wish when he was became six that he would have someone with him all the time, day and night.

When the prince was around twelve, he finally got his wish.Far from Earth, in the cold darkness of space, lived two princesses.They were different than any other princesses.These princesses were special.They had neither a mother nor a father but were born like the stars were.One princess lived on the moon and the other in the hot of the sun.The princess of the moon was younger than the prince on Earth and the princess in the sun.The earth age of the moon princess was four years younger than the Earth prince and the sun princess was the same Earth age as the prince.

It was the princesses' duty to watch over the prince. The princess of the sun watched him during the day, slept during the night and the princess of the moon watched him during the night and slept during the day.However, the two princesses did not know of each other so they worried about the prince when they could not watch him.One year later, both princesses fell madly in love with the prince and took their duty very seriously.

The prince did not feel as lonely as he used to.But he did not see the princesses.They were like spirits or angels, watching over him closely.They did have bodies, of course, but they were different than an Earth body.The more the princesses watched him, the more they wanted to be seen by him.

The princess of the sun was called Mia.Her hair was the color of fire and it fell down to the middle of her back.Her eyes were a deep shade of green.On her forehead was a golden sun.The garment she wore was a shiny golden dress with hanging sleeves.When she traveled to Earth, her mount was the bird of fire, Phoenix.She was happy during the time of late spring, through the warm sweet days of summer to early fall because of the long days and she could watch over the prince longer.But from late fall, through the bitter cold days of winter to early spring, the days were shorter, the nights longer, and worried about the prince because she did not get enough time to see him as much as the days of summer.She made sure that the prince was warm throughout the day. When the prince was upset, she soothed him with her warm kisses and embrace.They made him feel better, though, he did not know why.He had no idea that someone had been comforting him.When the sun came up, she would kiss him to awaken him.

The princess who lived on the moon was called Serena.Her hair was the color of gold and it fell down past her knees in streamers. Her eyes were the color of the sky and an upturned crescent moon graced her forehead.Her dress was white with short-cupped sleeves and golden rings around the top.When the sun went down, she woke up and went to the Earth, riding a winged horse, Pegasus.She made sure Darien slept soundly and had sweet dreams.She did not see him much when he was awake and that made her sad because she loved the sound of his voice and the blueness of his eyes.But she was happy that she at least was able to spend time with him while he slept.She kissed him goodnight right before he slept and if he did have a bad dream, all she had to do was kiss him again.

Five years passed and the two princesses fell more and more in love with the prince every time they went down to see him.

In the middle of the warm summer months, the sun was close to rising. It was an hour before dawn and the princess of the sun could not wait to wake up her prince for the new day so she woke up early.Although it only took a few minutes to get to the Earth from the sun because the Phoenix bird was the fastest bird, Mia wanted to get to her prince.

Prince Darien, the prince of Earth, slept soundly in his bed.As the sun was just about to rise of the horizon, Mia arrived on the Earth.Darien began to feel the warmth of the sun sink through his window, and with the sunbeam, appeared Mia.She smiled and floated over to his bedside, brushed a few of his hairs away with her fingers and kissed his forehead to wake him up.

The Prince yawned and opened his eyes.He looked up in Mia's direction and for a moment, Mia thought Darien saw her. She smiled brightly and he walked passed her.

"Can you see me?" Mia asked.

Darien did not reply.

Her smile turned to a frown."You can't, can you?"

Although he still could not see her, she remained by his side throughout the day.She whispered sweet nothings in his ear, even though she knew he could not hear or see her.She watched him do all the things he loved and wished that she could be more a part of it.

"Prince Darien," one of the servants said.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow we are going to have a ball," he said, "we are going to invite all the princesses to join.You are eighteen now, young man and you need a bride."

Mia smiled, 'Now is my chance,' she thought.

"A ball?" Darien muttered, "You expect me to meet the girl of my dreams at a ball?"

"It was your parent's wish before they died," the servant said."You need to carry on the family name. You will still have to do this even if they were still here."

"Love takes time," Darien said, "you certainly won't choose the bride for me, will you?"

"No," the servant replied, "That is not my choice to make for you.But you have to chose one by tomorrow."

"When is the ball?" Darien asked.

"It starts at sunset and goes on to midnight," he replied.

"Sunset?" Mia gasped, "no!" she came closer to Darien and slid her arms around him, though she knew he could not feel his touch."Please, say something!"

As if he did hear her, Darien said, "No, sunset is not a good time.Let's have it tomorrow at noon."

"Noon!" Mia cried."That's perfect!" 

"Noon, your highness?" the servant wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Darien confirmed, "Noon on to midnight.The ball can start with a lunch."

"That sounds like an awfully long time," the servant said.

"I want a lot of time to choose," Darien said, "It's summer, man!The sun sets three hours before midnight; how do you expect me to find the woman I want in three hours?"

"As you wish." The servant left.

Mia breathed a sigh of relief and held Darien onto Darien again, wishing that he could feel her, see her and dance with her.

But Darien still did not know of the princesses that watched over him.If he could see them, it would make all the difference.Darien walked over to the river and sat down as he looked into the waters.Mia sat down next to him and touched his hair.

"I know you can't hear me," Mia said, "but I'm the princess of the sun. I've been watching over you when you became twelve.I watch you during the day.Remember the wish you made?You made a wish that there would be someone there with you day and night. I come and visit you during the day.But I don't know who comes to you at night."

Darien lied down on his back and looked up at the sun then closed his eyes, moaning softly as the sun began to warm him up."I love the sun," he breathed, as if he heard everything Mia said.

Mia gasped in surprise, "You do?You can hear me?" she leaned over him.

Darien didn't say anything.

"I just wish that there was some how you could hear me," Mia said."Then everything would be so different.I love you so much.You will not find anyone in that ball tomorrow that will love you like I do."She kissed his forehead and when she raised her head, she saw how content he looked.She ran her finger over his lips, wanting to kiss them.Feeling that this may be her only chance, she leaned over and brushed her lips softly over his and then kissed him.Soft at first, then it grew.

Darien could feel immense warmth.The sun was shining brightly upon him.He never felt the sun this warm before.Some men would have left because the sun was too hot, but Darien remained lying down.He was in the shade, after all so the sun did not seem too hot that it was burning his skin.There was a sweet taste in his mouth.He couldn't tell what it was, but it was nothing like he had ever tasted.It was warm and sweet.He savored it.It was almost he was drinking sunshine.He opened his eyes to see if he could find out what was giving him this sweet taste, but he saw nothing.Although he did not see anything, he could sense that there was something, something was there.

Mia lifted up from giving him the kiss and looked back at Darien.His eyes were open in concentration.He still could not see the princess before him but he had a feeling that he was not alone.

"Can you see me now?" Mia asked.

He wondered if he would ever get his wish that someone would come visit him.If he could choose, he would want a woman that was like no other.A princess that would follow him wherever he went and stayed with him day and night.Certainly, he did feel a little more content now than he did 6 years ago before the two princesses came to see him.He felt like there were angels watching him.He couldn't quite explain it; there something was just different.Still, he wondered if he would ever find the one he loves.

"If only you could see me," Mia hoped aloud.

If Darien knew that it was Mia who kissed him, he would kiss her as much as he could, just so he could get another drop of sunshine in his mouth.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Moon Song

The Earth Has Two Loves

**The Earth Has Two Loves**

**Part 2: Moon Song**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.

It was one hour before sunset and the sun princess was very reluctant to return to the sun.She stayed close by Darien's side, hoping that he would be able to know she was there.

She watched the prince study things and would whisper the answers in his ear.When he got discouraged, she stroked his hair and soothed him with kind word, even though she knew he didn't hear her.

Darien yawned and so did she.Both of their bedtimes were drawing near.She looked out at the window and sighed.The sun was now beginning to set.

"I don't want to go yet," Mia groaned.But she knew she had no other choice. "I'll be back tomorrow at sunrise," she whispered in Darien's ear."Sweet dreams."She kissed his cheek and escaped through the window, taking one last look at Darien.

Darien touched his cheek.How could he feel like he was just kissed by the sun when it was now setting?

The phoenix bird appeared outside and waited for the sun princess.It screeched, telling her it was time to go back home.

"I know, Phoenix," she whispered softly, "let's go home."She climbed up the fiery bird and settled herself between its wings. She took hold of its blazing feathers. Screeching, the bird took off, carrying its rider into the sunset.

By the time the sun princess was falling asleep, the moon princess was waking up.She sighed softly and rubbed her eyes, feeling refreshed.

"Pegasus," she called and her mount neighed and stood ready for her."Let's go to the Earth."She rubbed the flying horses mane and climbed upon its back.

Pegasus entered the atmosphere of Earth and smiled in anticipation as she got closer, and closer to her prince.

Prince Darien was on his way to dinner when she arrived.She hopped off her mount, rubbed its mane as she said, "now behave yourself, Pegasus."

Pegasus neighed softly and flew away, disappearing in the sky.

The moon princess went through the prince's window.Though humans could not see her, she still had a human's sense of smell.She floated through the room and down the hall where Prince Darien was having dinner.

Everything smelled absolutely delicious, but she had no need to eat.She was a whole other being and she got her energy from resting on the moon and eating 'her' food of the moon.It wasn't that the food from Earth was poison for her; she could eat it if she wanted to, but the food was not for her to eat.

She watched Prince Darien eat his food and adored every moment of it.She loved watching him eat or do just about anything.There was nothing that the Prince could possibly do that would bore her.

"What kind of food would you like for the ball, your highness?" a servant asked the prince.

"Something that the maidens would like," he replied.

"Ball?" the moon princess asked, "Maidens?"

"I think a mixture of breakfast and lunch will be good," a female servant suggested, "then we can have a dinner after the ball."

"Why not just before?" the first servant asked.

"We can have a few things after the brunch throughout the ball and until the dinner."

"I hope our guests won't fill up," Darien mumbled."Why not a dessert instead?"

"What ever you would like, your highness," the maid said.

"Will you like the ball to start right after the brunch?" a different servant asked.

"We can have a variety of activities," he said, "horseback riding, croquet, badminton and then we start the ball."

"That's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Serena demanded, "A ball?What ball?You cannot have a ball; there's no woman on Earth that can love you like I can!"

"I'm sure it will all be worked out by morning," the old female servant asked."Soon, your highness you will have many girls who will want to wed you!"

"No, you can't do this!" Serena cried, "Please, tell them not to do this!" she begged the prince, grasping his shoulders, what little good it did."I love you!"

"Excuse me," the prince said, "I'm going to bed now."He wiped his mouth and dropped it onto his plate, stood and began walking to his room. He changed out his royal attire and into his pajamas. He lit a candle and did some reading before going to sleep.

"I'm not sure you can't hear me," Serena whispered, "and you can't see me, but please, don't have this ball.I won't be able to come here until sunset tomorrow. You might find someone until then.I am the person you wished for.You wanted someone to watch over you during the night.That is I."She came closer to him and sat on his bed. "Darien, please say something."

Darien did not see or hear her.The room seemed a little stuffy and Darien went to open a window.He stared at the moon for a little bit.

Noticing he was looking at the moon, Serena said, "I've come from the moon to watch over you."

"I love the moon," he said softly to himself.

She gasped, "You do?"Her heart jumped, "do you love me?Oh, if only you could see me!"

"I love the sun too," he added and went back to his bed.

"The sun?" she mumbled.Then she figured that whoever came to him in the day had to be from the sun.

Darien got under his covers and rested his head down on his pillow.As the wind blew in, it carried Serena's voice.She began to sing him to sleep, lying next to him.

He could hear something in the wind, something sweet and soft but he didn't know that it was Serena singing.Darien began to fall asleep but Serena continued to sing.When her song was over, Darien was in a deep slumber and she kissed him on the forehead, humming soothingly.

Three hours past midnight, Darien moaned with bad dreams. Serena soothed him with soft whispers and stroking his dark hair. "Shh," she cooed."Only a dream."

But his dream seemed so real.Darien dreamed that he would be alone forever.There would be no one to make him happy.Even if all the girls in the world were to show up at the ball, not one of them would be the girl he dreamed of.But his dream girl was always unclear.He could not see her face or the color of her hair.It was all so blurry.He always heard a voice, soft and soothing and he felt someone brushing past him.

There were two voices, one was younger and one older.Now as he dreamed a happier dream, he could make out the voices.The older voice he heard during the day and the younger one at night.The touch was the same but a little different; one was warm and moist and the other was cool and dry.If only he could match the voices and touch to the face. 

He wanted to see them; he wanted to see them so badly.He'd do anything in order to hold them, to kiss them, to hear their voice, if not both, then at least one.Just let him see one of them.Let him drink sunshine again and let him hear another moon song and know where it was coming from.

Sunrise was two hours away and Darien awoke.Serena was surprised; sometimes he was still asleep by the time she left.

"Good morning," she said merrily, "you're up early."

He smiled as if he heard her.He took a nice bath and dressed for the day.Serena was always heartbroken to leave.What if something were to happen to him during the day?Then she remembered last night about what he said about the sun.He wouldn't be alone. Someone will come at sunrise.She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not.Truthfully, she wanted to be the only guardian of the prince.

"The sun is rising," she informed sadly, "I have to go now.I will come back after sunset.Just like I've always done for the last six years."

Should he have known she was leaving and be able to see her, Darien would feel sad too.He would beg her to stay and not to leave.When the sun princess would have to go at sunset, he would beg her to stay too. Even if he knew someone would come back in the next hour.

But he had no idea about the princesses and neither knew when he would.

"Goodbye, Darien," and she kissed him.She went outside where Pegasus was waiting for her."Let's go home, Pegasus." She climbed upon the ivory back of Pegasus and he flew up into the horizon, just as the sun was about to rise.

Darien decided to watch the sunrise since he was already in time to see it.He settled on the grass and he began to feel the sun's warmth.He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, the sun shining on his face.When he opened his eyes, the sky was in many beautiful shades of colors: blue, orange, and yellow, purple, red.

The sun was coming up and he saw something coming from the giant golden glowing globe.(Betcha can't say that 3 times fast!)

He sat up and strained for a better look."What is that?" he wondered out loud."What could it be?"

The image came closer and he could see what it was.The figure coming from the sun was a bird of fire. 

"A bird of fire?" he asked.

He saw something on the bird.It was a woman.He could not understand how someone could ride a bird of fire.

The bird landed and the woman dismounted.

"How can you ride a bird of fire?" he asked the woman in amazement."How come you do not burn?"

"You can see me?" she questioned in surprise.

"Yes.Of course I can see you."He answered, "Just who are you? Where do you come from?"

"The sun," she said, a tear forming in her eye."I'm the princess of the sun and I've come for you.I've been coming here for the last 6 years."

"For me?"

"Do you remember the wish you made?" she asked, "the wish you made when you were a boy?"

"I wished that I would have someone with me," he said.

"Yes, day and night," she finished, "and I come to you and sunrise and I leave at sunset."

He smiled, "My wish came true?"

"Yes."

"Who comes to me at sunset?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I think the moon princess."

"How come I've never been able to see you before?" he asked, "were you always by my side?"

"Always," she replied, "I'm not sure why you weren't able to see me before."

"Are you my guardian angel?"

"Something like that."

"This is incredible," Darien mumbled and he raised his voice in a happy cry, "This, this is just amazing!My wish came true!"

"It is," she agreed with a nod and a smile."Yesterday I hoped you would see me.I know about the ball that is going to start at noon and onto sunset."

"You heard?" he asked.

"Yes."

Darien ran his hand through his hair, "You really do stay by my side, do you?"

"Always.There's no place I'd rather be than here with you."

"The ball was going to start at sunset," he said with a frown.

"Yes, I remember," Mia said, "I was a little upset because then I would miss it."

"I want you to stay here with me," Darien told her, "and eat with me and play games with me and dance with me."

"There's nothing else I'd rather do," she whispered, "I've always wanted to do the things you can do."

"Can you stay until after sunset?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry.I sleep during the night.Like you do."

He frowned."I don't want you to go."

"We still have plenty of daylight left," she said, trying to cheer him up.She kissed his forehead."Don't worry, we'll make the most of it."

Darien touched the spot where she had just kissed him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you ever done that before?" he inquired, "Kiss me?"

"The first thing I do when I come into your room at sunrise _is_ kiss you," she said, "and then you wake up.I kiss you during the day and before I leave."

"Did you kiss me any where else besides my forehead?" he asked, remembering that warm sensation in his mouth yesterday.

She blushed, "once.Yesterday."

"Yesterday?" he placed his hands on her shoulders, "when I was by the river under a tree?"

"I wanted you to see me," she said, "and you looked so peaceful.I really couldn't help myself.I kissed your lips, hoping that you would be able to see me.I wanted you to know I was there."

He smiled, "I felt it."

"You did?" she asked, returning the smile.  
  


"It was the most wonderful thing I ever felt!" he cried, he began to ache for another taste of sunshine, "everything inside me felt so warm.Kiss me again!" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Mia could not believe it.It was the first time he had ever kissed her.Her arms reached over his shoulders and stroke his dark hair.Darien kissed her and kissed her until he was full of sunshine and out of breath.

**TBC**

** **

** **


	3. Light After Dark

The Earth Has Two Loves

**The Earth Has Two Loves**

**Part 3: Light After Dark**

** **

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.

The kiss broke and Mia smiled, "you know that was the first time you ever kissed me."

"Your lips," Darien breathed, "the kiss, it's almost like the rays of the sun."

"I never thought of it that way," Mia said.

"You must stay with me," Darien implored, "for the whole day."

"But I can't," she whispered. 

"What would happen if you stay here after sunset?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Would you die?"

"I hope not."

"Who's the young maiden," a servant asked, "your highness?"

"This is," he began.

"Princess Mia," Mia finished.

"Where did you come from?" 

"Oh, I've come afar."

"Shall we start the brunch now?" 

There were trays and trays of good food.Mia knew she wasn't supposed to eat any of it but it all looked so good.She felt like she was part of the group.So she picked up a cherry and ate it.Although she knew of the consequences, she continued to dine with the others anyway.

They played croquette and other games.Mia never had this much fun in her whole life.

"Dance with me," Darien said, taking her hand.

"I've never danced," Mia said.

"Now is your chance," he brought her over to the dance floor.

Mia has always wanted to dance with Darien.And her she was, dancing with the prince of her dreams.

"Quickly everyone," someone cried, "You must see this!"

They followed the voice outside.

"What is it?"

"Look in the sky!What is that?"

The moon and sun seemed to be combining.It was a solar eclipse.

"No," Mia mumbled.

"What does this mean," Darien asked.

"Something horrible is supposed to happen," she replied.

"What?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come with me," he said, "Let's get a closer look."He told his servant to get his horse.When his servant came back, mounted first and he lent her his arm to pull her up and sit in front of him.

They left the castle to the meadow."Look!" Mia shouted, "I see something, coming from the eclipse."

"Looks like a woman on a flying horse," he said.

The horse landed and the moon princess dismounted.She gasped when she saw her prince with Mia, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm the sun princess," Mia said, "who comes to the prince during the day."

"I'm the moon princess," Serena said, "I come to him at sunset."

"But it's not sunset," Darien said, "we still have two more hours until sunset."

"The eclipse happened and I woke up," Serena explained.She cocked her head, "wait, you can see me?"

He nodded, "I can see Mia too."

"You've never been able to see us before."

"But I can now."

Serena looked at Mia, "you can go back to the sun now."

"But I leave at sunset," Mia said."That is when Phoenix comes back to me."

"Then take Pegasus."

"No, I will wait for Pegasus," Mia insisted, holding onto Darien.

"Do you love her?" Serena asked.

He thought for a moment."Yes."

"And me?"

"I'm not sure," he said without thinking."She was the first woman I saw.I can't choose between two women."

"Yes you can," she pressed, "do you love the sun more or the moon?"

"Answer her, Darien," Mia told him when he didn't say anything.

He dismounted but told Mia to stay. Darien touched Serena's shoulder.She felt much different than Mia.She felt kind of cold. He kissed her lips and though it felt like he heard music, it didn't' feel like he was drinking sunshine.He stepped back and smiled faintly.

"I love the sun more," he said."I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked, "I sing you to sleep every night!"

"Darien, we both love you very much," Mia said."I'm sorry that you have to choose one of us. Maybe it's better that you never did see us."

"No, I know what I want," Darien said."I want to keep the sun with me."

"She has to stay in the sun during the night," Serena said, "that's where she belongs."

She frowned, "I ate the food here.I'm earthbound.I can't return home."

"That's forbidden!" Serena cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't' say anything before," Mia said.

"What about the sun?"Darien asked, "will something happen to it?"

"No, it will not die," she said, "it will go on living but I can't go back home.I can never see the phoenix or go back to the sun again."

"You did this on purpose!" Serena accused.

"Please don't say that," Darien implored.

She frowned, "what am I supposed to then?"

"I don't know," Mia said, "but the important thing is that Darien knows you love him."

Serena mounted on Pegasus but didn't fly away. She swallowed and tried to be understanding, "Goodbye, for the final time.I hope you'll be happy together."

Mia and Darien went back to the castle.She stayed after sunset and though she was as human as anyone else, she was still a princess of the sun.Darien knew that because he could still taste sunshine whenever he kissed her and in the middle of the night, she was warm.

************************************************************

An eagle flew past Serena's head as she was riding Pegasus.It surprised her and she made a gasp.

"I hope he didn't frighten you," came a male's voice.

"No," she said and looked to where the voice came from. The eagle was perched on a young warrior arm."Who are you?"

"Rowen of Strata," he said, petting his eagle as he sat on the branch of a tree.  
  


"Are you a prince?"

"No, I'm just a warrior, " he replied, "I'm a warrior of the air. Who are you?"

"The princess of the moon."

"You are?"

She nodded.

He couldn't believe it, "I thought the princess of the moon never could be seen."

"No one could see me at first," she said, "and now they can."

"So, princess of the moon," he said, "do you have a name?"

"It's Serena."

"Serena."

Pegasus flew over to him, "Care for flying?"

"Are you offering me a ride?" he asked.

"Do you want one?"

He smiled, "it's not every night I see a princess riding a horse that could fly."He stood and sent his eagle of to fly free again."Of course I'd like a ride."

And so she took him for a ride high in the sky and every night after that, she would come from the moon to take the warrior out for a ride in the sky.

**The End**


End file.
